<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abendreiterin by pipgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143949">abendreiterin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen'>pipgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, America 90s, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, lapslock, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>по пути в детройт они заезжают на заправку в пятидесяти километрах от флинта – сыльги говорит, что если она не съест хоть что-нибудь, то придётся объедать кожу с сидений и айрин точно их прикончит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. — pure morning —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>placebo — infra-red<br/>radiohead — creep<br/>placebo — pure morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>у седана, который они угнали, немного погнутый бампер, а на одной из фар трещина ровно посередине. на зеркале висит ароматическая ёлочка, но в машине всё равно ужасно воняет жженой резиной и гнилыми апельсинами. сыльги кривится. нужно было выбирать лучше, там рядом стоял старенький пикап, а чуть дальше — ещё один седан, только другого цвета и чище, но… она сидит в этой развалине и слушает ночной эфир — пьяные приветы из баров, старые песни брюса спрингстера и аббы.<br/>на улице холодно, ночью температура всё ещё уходит в минус, приходится сильнее кутаться в тёплый свитер и косуху (включать печку совсем не вариант — воняет так, будто что-то сдохло). она тянется к бардачку — вэнди перед уходом оставляла там сигареты и зажигалку — из него тут же выпадает смятая банка из-под пива и большой телефонный справочник. внутри остаются сигареты и пара пистолетов, на всякий случай. сыльги вообще стрелять не умеет, за это вэнди отвечает и джой, да и оружие она не очень любит. хотя, выбирать не приходится: или так, или на панель — с ёе биографией других вариантов нет. крис, правда, всё время предлагает перевозить наркотики из детройта в торонто, но вариант рисковый — айрин будет против и наверняка придётся подключать йери, а она даже школу не закончила. сыльги делает затяжку — ментоловые «мисти» на вкус как дерьмо — дым выпускает через маленькую щель в окне, пепел сбрасывает туда же. запах гнилых апельсинов чувствуется слабее, про резину она старается не думать. в животе громко урчит — они не ели со вчерашнего утра и даже не подумали прихватить с собой каких-нибудь снеков, типа эмэндэмс или солёных хлебных палочек. сыльги вздыхает.<br/>от сигарет живот крутит только сильнее. время на наручных часах — половина четвёртого утра, но они спешат где-то на десять минут, так что ориентироваться на них бесполезно — у вэнди идут точнее, но двадцать минут засечь — без проблем. у них остаётся ещё десять.<br/>фонарь через дорогу резко гаснет, сыльги улыбается. темнота — это хорошо; темнота — лучший друг, когда собираешься подбросить кассету с компроматом и быстро скрыться. она держит одну руку на руле, тихо постукивая в такт «sleeping in my car», мычит мотив себе под нос. окурок падает в паре метров от машины, выходить и идти до мусорки было бы слишком опасно, мало ли кто будет выглядывать из окон.<br/>вэнди возвращается на две минуты раньше — щёки красные после бега, волосы спрятаны под кепку «янкиз». она бросает большую куртку на заднее сидение, а банку в ногах — за окно.<br/>— всё прошло удачно? — спрашивает сыльги, заводя мотор.<br/>— да, без проблем. но лучше уехать поскорее. нам ещё склад сжигать.<br/>она снимает кепку, когда они проезжают пару кварталов и устало откидывается на спинку сидения. по радио крутят «thriller», сыльги терпеть не может майкла джексона и уже тянет руку переключить, но вэнди не даёт — ей нравится.<br/>— я есть хочу, — говорит она, останавливаясь на светофоре. мимо них пробегают двое ребят: на вид не старше шестнадцати (сыльги с грустью думает, что сама была гораздо младше, когда впервые решилась сбежать из дома). — и задницу я всю отсидела за весь день.<br/>— разберёмся со складом и можем поужинать на заправке по пути в детройт, — вэнди собирает волосы в хвост и тащит джинсовую куртку с толстовкой с заднего сидения. — или дотерпеть до дома, там уж как получится.<br/>сыльги нервно сглатывает, сжимая руль крепче. светофор над ними загорается зелёным.</p>
<p>«складом» оказывается один из трейлеров в парке кирквуд, стоящий чуть в отдалении от остальных. сыльги останавливается напротив него — крис просил прихватить с собой пару коробок, перед тем, как его сжечь. вэнди громко шмыгает носом, доставая ключи из кармана куртки, сыльги выходит из машины и достаёт ещё одну сигарету.<br/>— слышала штуку, — говорит вэнди, тихо закрывая дверь, — оказывается, целоваться с курящей девушкой — это как облизывать пепельницу.<br/>сыльги смотрит на неё с непониманием.<br/>— не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь жаловалась.<br/>— я не жалуюсь, просто пересказываю одну из колонок в журнале джой.<br/>— журналы джой — херня.<br/>— не поспоришь.<br/>сыльги забирает карманный фонарик у неё из рук. вэнди подходит к двери и просит подсветить.<br/>— так странно, совсем нет охраны. этот лысый вроде не тупой и так проебался.<br/>вэнди пожимает плечами.<br/>— крис сказал, что это не особо важная точка и сжигаем мы её так — припугнуть, — замок на двери щёлкает. трейлер встречает их темнотой и запахом сырости. вэнди морщит нос и прячет ключи в карманах. — мы его, конечно, сожжём сейчас, но ты не трогай ничего, на всякий случай.<br/>— оке-ей, — тянет сыльги, убирая волосы под ворот кофты. — ты знаешь, что за коробки мы должны взять?<br/>вэнди кивает.<br/>— на них должно быть написано что-то про «подарок от бабушки», — говорит она, включая свой фонарик.<br/>— клёво.<br/>поиски занимают у них от силы минут пятнадцать, да и то потому что свет включать нельзя. сыльги случайно разбивает полупустую банку с арахисовой пастой, вэнди чуть не переворачивает стол около продавленного дивана. коробки оказываются на верхней полке выключенного холодильника — не слишком тяжёлые и совсем без запаха. проверять что внутри они не решаются — дела криса их не касаются. они берут по коробке и торопливо идут к машине. коробки ставят в багажник, вместо двух канистр с бензином.<br/>— может сфоткаем, когда загорится? — с улыбкой предлагает сыльги, заливая раскладушку и шкаф рядом с ней.<br/>— ты есть хотела, вроде как, — вэнди хочется убраться поскорее — её бесит этот город и запах бензина (одежду наверняка придётся выбросить).<br/>— еда едой, а эстетика — это святое.<br/>— в другой раз, когда будет что-то серьёзнее трейлера бандитов.<br/>— зануда, — сыльги фыркает, обливая бензином стены. — зажигалку взяла?<br/>— спичками безопаснее. будем обливать снаружи?<br/>— нет смысла, двери будет достаточно, — на секунду она останавливается, задумчиво покусывая губу. — только подожди, пока я развернусь и отъеду. чтобы время потом не тратить.<br/>— окей.<br/>сыльги забирает у неё джинсовку с ключами и пустые канистры. вэнди неуверенно вертит в руках коробок спичек и смотрит на горящие фары. с сожалением думает, что машину снова придётся бросить на выезде — могли бы продать у криса или отдать джой, ей не на чем ездить на работу. она отходит где-то на метр, когда сыльги мигает задними фарами, поджигает несколько спичек и бросает в сторону трейлера. из пяти долетают всего две, но и их оказывается достаточно. вэнди бежит к машине и громко хлопает дверью, когда садится.<br/>огонь охватывает весь трейлер, когда они выезжают из парка. охранник мистер бейкер звонит в пожарную службу и полицию — искать нужно серый седан с двумя пассажирами (лица рассмотреть не получилось).</p>
<p>ночной фривэй всегда пустует — можно было бы привыкнуть, но вэнди каждый раз удивляется. в этот раз даже фуры обгонять не приходится — их просто нет. сыльги уверена, что это из-за времени — в начале пятого в принципе мало машин, тем более по трассе. в магнитофоне хрипит дебютка radiohead, вэнди не очень нравится голос тома йорка, но слушать можно. всё лучше, чем ехать в тишине.<br/>по пути в детройт они заезжают на заправку в пятидесяти километрах от флинта — сыльги говорит, что если она не съест хоть что-нибудь, то придётся объедать кожу с сидений и айрин точно их прикончит. она покупает две банки вишнёвой колы, пачку лэйс и оплачивает за бензин. вэнди утаскивает плитку молочного шоколада с дальней полки и пыльный томик «убить пересмешника» — она обещала привезти что-нибудь йери, а зайти в нормальный магазин они так и не успели.<br/>— мы сначала к крису, а потом домой? — спрашивает сыльги, отъезжая от заправки.<br/>— сразу домой. крис раньше пяти не просыпается, только время потеряем, — вэнди кладёт кусочек шоколада ей в рот. сыльги довольно улыбается и прибавляет громкости на магнитофоне.</p>
<p>домой они приезжают в начале девятого.<br/>йери уже уехала в школу, а джой торопится на работу — снова проспала. айрин стоит на кухне и сонно трёт глаза. на плите стоит турка — она лениво помешивает кофе и широко зевает. сосед сверху снова ругается с телевизором, а дети из квартиры напротив выбегают из дома — торопятся в школу.<br/>сыльги и вэнди оставляют коробки и оружие в коридоре. джой проносится мимо и машет рукой — то ли на прощание, то ли поздороваться. сыльги бросает ей ключи от машины (она ловит их и передаёт привет от йери).<br/>— как прошло? — кричит айрин с кухни.<br/>— нормально, — отвечает вэнди, скидывая джинсовку и толстовку в ванной. сыльги проносит им две растянутые футболки и штаны на резинке. — вечером сгоняем к крису и на пару дней мы точно свободны.<br/>айрин показывается в дверях ванной — из пучка у неё на голове выбивается пара прядей, на халате — пятно от кофе. она тянет носом и морщится.<br/>— душ?<br/>— сначала сон, — устало отвечает сыльги, утыкаясь лбом в плечо вэнди.<br/>— как знаете, — она пожимает плечами и идёт обратно на кухню. сыльги осторожно берёт вэнди за руку и тянет в сторону спальни.<br/>день был долгим.<br/>они отключаются почти сразу же, как только падают на кровать — вэнди лезет руками под футболку сыльги и прячет лицо у неё на груди. сыльги лениво накрывает их одеялом и думает, что нужно закрыть шторы, но засыпает раньше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. — gerridae —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— какая же ума турман горячая.<br/>йери оборачивается на джой в тот момент, когда миа уоллес подскакивает с пола от укола адреналина в сердце. сидящая рядом айрин вздрагивает и проливает на себя колу.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>joji — i don’t wanna waste my time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— какая же ума турман горячая.<br/>йери оборачивается на джой в тот момент, когда миа уоллес подскакивает с пола от укола адреналина в сердце. сидящая рядом айрин вздрагивает и проливает на себя колу.<br/>— чёрт…<br/>— да, она хороша, — вэнди возвращается с кухни, у неё в руках полная тарелка чипсов с паприкой. она отдаёт их йери и перелезает через спинку дивана к сыльги.<br/>— вайнона райдер круче, — айрин вытирает футболку полотенцем и кидает его на кресло рядом.<br/>— да ладно, ты с ней что-то кроме «битлджуса» смотрела вообще? — сыльги пытается дотянуться до тарелки с чипсами, но получается только задеть джой по плечу. йери передаёт им тарелку и поворачивает голову на экран. фильм ей не очень нравится — слишком много ругани и глупых разговоров. а ещё оружия, но к этому она относится спокойно, за столько лет с джой успела привыкнуть.<br/>она иногда любит вспоминать то время, когда они летом ходили стрелять по пустым бутылкам в лес рядом с детским домом. джой поначалу втайне брала пистолет у охранника — старый хардболлер с ржавчиной на рукояти — а патроны воровала у него со склада. обычно они уходили километров за семь и останавливались у небольшой речки. йери брала с собой заветренные сэндвичи из столовой и по паре баночек газировки. они садились рядом с холодными камнями и ели — вокруг летало много пчёл и ползали муравьи, приходилось часто отмахиваться и садится поближе к воде, чтобы их не доставали. джой много рассказывала про своих одноклассников и «тех классных ребят из центра» и это казалось очень важным — йери думала, что это похоже на современные сказки (ей хотелось верить, что совсем скоро она сама окажется рядом и увидит всё своими глазами).<br/>когда они допивали колу, джой ставила пустые банки на корягу рядом с берегом и училась стрелять. йери сидела на холодных камнях и смотрела: на неё и мелких водомерок на поверхности. поначалу джой часто промахивалась — двух банок хватало сполна; когда она стала стрелять лучше — пришлось брать с собой тарелки и вытаскивать из мусора стеклянные бутылки.<br/>йери плохо помнит, в какой момент у джой появился свой пистолет; кажется, тогда она сама тогда только перешла в старшую школу. но в голове хорошо отложилось её тихое «скоро всё изменится».<br/>— тебе не нравится? — айрин осторожно трогает её за плечо и кивает в экран телевизора. йери непонимающе хлопает глазами. — фильм. ты совсем не смотришь.<br/>— прости. задумалась, — она заправляет волосы за ухо и смущённо улыбается. из телевизора звучат выстрелы.<br/>джой мягко гладит её по голове и тянет пару чипс ко рту. вэнди спит у сыльги на плече. айрин вздыхает и снова поворачивается к экрану.<br/>суббота заканчивается вместе с новеллой про бутча (до конца фильм досматривает только айрин).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. — u r fake —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в столовой много людей и очень неспокойно: несколько девочек из группы поддержки повторяют движения перед тренировкой, колин из оркестра настраивает гитару, алексия снова слишком громко рассказывает про выходные у бабушки с её «супер-горячим садовником». понедельник проходит как обычно.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hayley kiyoko — cliff’s edge<br/>loona/chuu — heart attack<br/>hayley kiyoko — pretty girl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— математика отстой, — устало ворчит бобби, водя картошкой в кетчупе. сидящий напротив джеффри согласно кивает — хуже не придумаешь.<br/>— для тебя всё отстой, где нельзя поспать вместо урока, — дженни закатывает глаза, шумно отпивает из коробочки с соком (бобби всё пытается выспросить у неё: «как ты вообще пьёшь эту томатную дрянь?» — но пока без результатов). йери со скучающим выражением лица читает конспекты по истории — обещали контрольную по гражданской войне. — келли, ты будешь свой йогурт?<br/>в столовой много людей и очень неспокойно: несколько девочек из группы поддержки повторяют движения перед тренировкой, колин из оркестра настраивает гитару, алексия снова слишком громко рассказывает про выходные у бабушки с её «супер-горячим садовником». понедельник проходит как обычно.<br/>— келли? — бобби осторожно тормошит её за плечо. йери удивлённо вздрагивает и несколько секунд непонимающе смотрит ему в глаза. — дженни спросила тебя про йогурт.<br/>— точно, — она пододвигает свой поднос к дженни, убирая с него банку с колой и учебник. — извините, плохо спала ночью.<br/>— кошмары? — сочувственно спрашивает джеффри. йери неопределённо мотает головой. дженни пересаживается рядом с ней и обнимает за плечо (джой делает так же, когда видит, что ей грустно).<br/>— хочешь сходим куда-нибудь после уроков, погуляем?<br/>— не получится. с сестрой планы после школы, она за мной заедет, — йери виновато улыбается и опускает голову. дженни расстроено хмурится и уже хочет сказать что-то в ответ, как вдруг около их стола оказывается «отряд михаила».<br/>— у нас для вас есть предложение от которого вы не сможете отказаться! — мэри-энн дэйл чуть ли не светится, когда это говорит (джеффри как-то шутил, что временами она напоминает ему золотой унитаз — тоже выглядит красиво, но ничего, кроме говна в неё не положить).<br/>йери еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза; религиозные организации ей в принципе не очень нравятся, а когда они начинают навязываться — становится совсем плохо. к тому же, крис рассказывал про их старших членов жуткие вещи. йери не знает работают ли с ними дети, но связываться всё равно не очень хочет — быть прибитой к кресту ржавыми гвоздями фиговая перспектива.<br/>— вы же вроде не любите азиатов? — фыркает бобби.<br/>— бог любит всех.<br/>мэрии-энн выглядит невозмутимой — словно это не она пару дней назад назвала бобби и «таких же узкоглазых, как он» изобретателями порно-мультиков «как сейлор мун, только порно». он тогда сказал, что только тупицы путают японию и корею, дженни чуть не полезла драться и выдёргивать волосы.<br/>— зато мы не любим бога, — фыркает джеффри, — так что валите. зря время тратите.<br/>йери задумчиво кусает губу и смотрит на недопитую банку с колой — по ней стекает маленькая капля конденсата (так и подмывает стереть её пальцем). мэрии-энн с «отрядом михаила» уходят, напоследок вставляя неуместное «сами пожалеете».<br/>бобби устало вздыхает.<br/>— джефф, как ты мог с ней общаться? она же супер-занудная сука, — он шумно тянет сок из коробки.<br/>— во-первых, это было в младшей школе, окей? в младшей школе все творили непонятную хуйню и потом не могли отмыться. а во-вторых, раньше наши родители общались и мы втроём дружили. и вообще, на кой-хрен я тебе снова это рассказываю, ты уже сорок раз спрашивал, а ещё только понедельник.<br/>— лучше бы к контрольной готовились, — йери скидывает конспекты в рюкзак, закидывает его на плечо и уходит, прихватив поднос, — увидимся.<br/>джеффри машет ей рукой и готовится к очередному спору с бобби по поводу возрастов и полезности мадонны в музыкальной индустрии. дженни торопливо собирает свои вещи и выбегает из столовой следом за ней. до звонка остаётся ещё десять минут и всё это время они разговаривают про новое кафе в центре и магазин со старыми пластинками через два квартала.</p><p>— как контрольная? — вместо приветствия спрашивает её джой. йери пожимает плечами и бросает рюкзак на заднее сидение.<br/>— по ощущениям фигово. как на практике будет — не знаю. куда поедем?<br/>— ну, я же обещала тебе мороженое ещё на той неделе, но там… сама помнишь.<br/>джой поправляет зеркало заднего вида, случайно задевает ароматизатор в виде розочки фиолетового цвета (они до сих пор удивляются, где вэнди смогла такой найти). йери тянет на себя ремень безопасности, щелчок раздаётся в тот момент, когда к машине подлетает дженни и неловко стучит в окно.<br/>джой недовольно цокает, делает радио чуть тише; йери торопливо открывает окно — всего наполовину — и смотрит, как дженни роется в рюкзаке.<br/>— я забыла отдать, — она суёт ей в окно «прощай, оружие!», едва не роняя рюкзак на землю. — а ещё предло…<br/>— извини, но нам пора, — говорит джой, заводя мотор. — вечером поговорите, окей?<br/>и, не дожидаясь ответа, уезжает прочь от школьного двора. дженни смотрит им вслед, пока они не поворачивают за угол — йери видит в зеркале, но не машет на прощание.<br/>— это было грубо.<br/>— мы торопимся.<br/>— это куда ещё?<br/>— куда-нибудь подальше от школы. она меня раздражает.<br/>до кафе они доезжают в молчании, слушают старые песни уитни хьюстон и мэрайи кэрри; джой изредка ругается на медлительных пешеходов и красный свет на светофорах. йери разглядывает витрины, подперев щёку рукой. «прощай, оружие!» так и остаётся лежать у неё на коленях, лишь чудом не улетев на пол с очередным поворотом.</p><p>джой заказывает себе большую кружку кофе и венские вафли с ванильным мороженым.<br/>— может, хочешь поесть что-нибудь? — спрашивает она, выкладывая на стол пачку сигарет и зажигалку. йери просит официанта принести банановое мороженое и молочный коктейль с шоколадом. — как знаешь.<br/>— ты разве не копишь? ты говорила, что будешь копить, — спрашивает йери, когда официант уходит и оставляет их одних.<br/>летнюю террасу открыли несколько дней назад, но людей на улице всё ещё мало — кроме них только один столик с парой белых воротников. джой пододвигает пепельницу поближе к себе и достаёт сигареты из пачки — красный лак на мизинце немного слез, хотя она красила ногти всего пару дней назад.<br/>— иногда можно позволить себе отдохнуть, — она затягивается и шумно выпускает дым. — и порадовать близких.<br/>— тогда почему мы не позвали всех остальных?<br/>— потому что ближе тебя у меня никого нет, — джой стряхивает пепел и смотрит йери в глаза (она кусает губы и комкает в руке бумажную салфетку). дверь на террасу открывается — официант несёт их заказ. один из белых воротничков просит счёт.</p><p>— о чём ты хотела поговорить сегодня?<br/>йери сидит в коридоре, накручивая на палец провод от трубки. стоило им вернуться домой, как сыльги и вэнди тут же потащили джой к крису на квартиру — вопрос с флинтом они так толком и не решили (айрин уже ждала их там). а потом позвонила дженни — она даже разуться не успела, только ветровку скинуть.<br/>— да ничего особенного, — голос дженни звучит глухо и с помехами. она говорила, что из-за стройки рядом связь всё время фиговая, никак не исправить. — просто подумала, что мы могли бы сходить погулять после школы. давно не зависали вдвоём, я соскучилась.<br/>йери улыбается, выпутывая палец из провода.<br/>— да, было бы здорово. встретимся у крыльца после занятий? у тебя же математика последней?<br/>— вообще-то я хотела предложить другой вариант, — на несколько секунд на другом конце повисает молчание. с улицы доносятся радостные детские крики; йери думает, что в такое время им давно стоит сидеть дома. — как на счёт прогулять?<br/>— прогулять?! ты серьёзно?<br/>— ну… да, наверное…<br/>— так наверное или точно?<br/>— господи, келли! просто давай сделаем это, нас всё равно никто не заметит, а если и заметят, мы же в первый раз прогуляем! ничего не будет, а так подольше отдохнём.<br/>йери неуверенно чешет затылок и смотрит на туфли айрин — чёрный лак блестит от лампы над её головой — оглядывается на сумку вэнди, лямка который свисает с верхней полки.<br/>— давай… давай встретимся на остановке утром и там решим? хорошо?<br/>— ладно, — расстроено тянет дженни.</p><p>день начинается с того, что йери безбожно опаздывает: вечером она забыла поставить будильник, а девочки пришли только под утро — разбудить было некому. она кое-как расчёсывается и натягивает первые попавшиеся джинсы и ветровку, не глядя скидывает учебники в рюкзак. на кухню даже не заходит — времени нет совершенно; путает свои кроссовки с ботинками сыльги и матерится сквозь зубы. перед тем как выйти из квартиры она оглядывается на часы — если побежит бегом, то возможно опоздает на первый урок всего на десять минут.<br/>о том, что дженни может дожидаться её на остановке она даже не вспоминает, ровно до того момента как<br/>— ну что, значит, судьба? — она всегда немного напоминает маленькую чёрную кошку, когда улыбается. бобби говорит, что она кажется такой же мягкой (йери думает, что она так же может полоснуть острыми когтями по рукам).<br/>— видимо так.</p><p>у дженни есть план.<br/>сначала они идут в волмарт: покупают две бутылки голубой пепси, несколько упаковок жевательных акул «шарк снэкс» и фиолетовый кетчуп хайнц. на кассе дженни берёт упаковку жвачки и пачку белых «ив сэн лоран» — показывает продавцу фальшивое удостоверение личности и на все вопросы только загадочно улыбается и говорит «у всех есть свои секреты». потом они идут в макдональдс через дорогу, берут несколько больших упаковок с картошкой и два гамбургера.<br/>— а куда мы потом пойдём? — неуверенно спрашивает йери, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. встретить знакомых она не хотела — точно сразу позвонят айрин и тогда проблем не оберёшься.<br/>— не волнуйся. у меня всё продумано, — говорит она, забирая их заказ, и тянет её к выходу. от вчерашней неуверенности в телефоне не осталось и следа — перед йери как будто стоял совершенно другой человек.<br/>дженни ведёт её к одному из заброшенных зданий недалеко от центра — они пролезают в узкий проём окна на первом этаже и идут по хлипкой лестнице на пару пролётов выше. когда они усаживаются на единственный подоконник с не заколоченными окнами йери понимает — у неё потеют ладони и дрожат колени.<br/>— расслабься, — дженни сжимает её запястье и заправляет волосы ей за ухо; на лице снова кошачья улыбка. йери чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. — нас никто не поймает.<br/>— прости.<br/>— всё в порядке, — дженни отводит взгляд и отпускает её руку. — не каждый же день прогуливаешь.</p><p>первые два часа проходят быстро — они поливают картошку фиолетовым кетчупом и выбрасывают половину, на вкус — просто ужасно и выглядит так же. запивают голубой пепси — дженни проливает себе на штаны и громко ругается (у них обеих синие языки).<br/>йери открывает уже вторую пачку «шарк снэк», выбирает оттуда только белые конфеты — самые вкусные. колени у неё уже совсем не дрожат, а ладони липкие от газировки и масла с картошки — она вытирает их о старый плед, на котором они сидят, но толку никакого (она думает, что давно не чувствовала себя так спокойно с кем-то, кроме семьи).<br/>дженни пробует курить. выходит и вполовину не так изящно, как у джой или сыльги. она много кашляет и давится дымом, в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы. после первой сигареты она жалуется, что у неё горит горло и немного кружится голова — йери усаживает её обратно на подоконник и осторожно гладит по спине.<br/>на несколько минут они умолкают — смотрят друг другу в глаза и громко дышат. от дженни пахнет белыми «ив сен лоран» — ничем не отличающиеся от обычных тонких сигарет — щёки всё ещё влажные от слёз. йери смотрит на неё и кусает нижнюю губу. ладони снова начинают потеть.<br/>— знаешь, — тихо говорит дженни, вытирая щёки тыльной стороной ладони, — я ведь не просто так тебя сюда позвала. мне нужно кое-что спросить.<br/>— конечно, — голос йери звучит совсем тихо, едва заглушая улицу снаружи и тяжёлое дыхание дженни напротив. она нервно сглатывает, перекладывая ладонь ей на плечо. — всё, что угодно.<br/>— тебя же ведь не келли зовут? — на лице йери застывает недоумение. дженни поднимает на неё взгляд и смотрит без тени улыбки. — ты ведь тоже фальшивка, ким йерим?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. — quid pro quo —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>крис ждёт их на кухне: ножом чистит апельсин. между губами зажата сигарета, пепел падает на холодный кафельный пол. окна открыты нараспашку, занавески медленно развеваются на ветру. джой замечает, что коробка с документами стоит на кухонном столе, несколько папок небрежно валяются рядом. крис выпускает дым из носа — йери всегда говорила, что в такие моменты он похож на драконов из старых сказок.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ghost atlas — legs<br/>one republic — all fall down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— жопа, — говорит сыльги, когда они подъезжают к дому криса.<br/>— мы ещё ничего не знаем, вдруг не жопа?<br/>одна знакомая джой с аляски говорила, что панельные дома — бесполезная трата ресурсов и денег. чуть подует ветерок и дома уже нет (а ещё в них ужасно холодно и тонкие стены). тогда она только начинала общаться с айрин, ещё в арлингтон-хайтс, а йери заканчивала среднюю школу. они часто гуляли с той девочкой — кажется, её звали лайла, а может быть кайла — рядом с ипподромом. она говорила, что ей жалко лошадей, которых заставляют бежать ради удовольствия людей. джой согласно кивала, но на самом деле ей было плевать — куда больше волновало, когда берт откопает ей грёбанный глок и в порядке ли йери.<br/>у кайлы-лайлы были длинные тёмные волосы, которые вились на концах. она ненавидела их, но мать запрещала стричься коротко — говорила, что так выглядят только лесбиянки и проститутки (о том, что её дочь водила джой целоваться за ипподромом, она вряд ли знала).<br/>— крис никогда не зовёт к себе, если не жопа, — айрин застёгивает куртку, хватает папку с документами с заднего сидения.<br/>ещё с минуту они молча сидят в машине, пытаясь подготовиться к возможным новостям; джой такую медлительность терпеть не может — делать, так делать, смысла в ожидании нет, новости всё равно вряд ли изменятся. айрин вздыхает и открывает дверь машины.</p><p>крис ждёт их на кухне: ножом чистит апельсин. между губами зажата сигарета, пепел падает на холодный кафельный пол. окна открыты нараспашку, занавески медленно развеваются на ветру. джой замечает, что коробка с документами стоит на кухонном столе, несколько папок небрежно валяются рядом. крис выпускает дым из носа — йери всегда говорила, что в такие моменты он похож на драконов из старых сказок.<br/>джой думает, что крис больше напоминает крысу или гадюку.<br/>— что случилось?<br/>айрин никогда с ним не здоровается. никто из них с ним не здоровается, когда приходит к нему домой — обычно не до того — но у айрин какие-то свои загоны по части старых знакомств. крис вроде бы и привык, но каждый раз кривится.<br/>— присядьте, — он откладывает недочищенный апельсин на стол и выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в раковину. джой брезгливо морщится. сыльги стоит, скрестив руки на груди. — разговор будет долгим.<br/>он забирается на кухонную столешницу с ногами и усаживается по-турецки. айрин закатывает глаза и отодвигает стул — он ужасно скрипит, такое чувство, что он вот-вот развалится. сыльги и вэнди садятся по другую сторону стола. джой прислоняется к стене, задумчиво потирая подбородок.<br/>с минуту они снова молчат.<br/>— ну и? — не выдерживает айрин. крис тащит сигареты с верхней полки над головой и закуривает ещё одну. — мы припёрлись сюда на тебя попялиться или как?<br/>он шумно затягивается, словно не обращая внимания на её раздражение.<br/>— йерим не с вами? — удивлённо спрашивает он.<br/>— она здесь не нужна, — резко отзывается джой. крис задумчиво хмыкает. — что тебе нужно?<br/>— что нам всем нужно, так это безопасность, верно? тихо делать свои дела, никуда не торопиться. дать йерим закончить школу, да? а тебе поступить в колледж? — крис снова сбрасывает пепел на кафель. — мы все хотим безопасности и тишины. даже с нашей профессией.<br/>— долго ещё будешь нудеть? выкладывай давай. мы сюда не за твоими разговорами приехали, — раздражённо говорит айрин. сыльги и вэнди согласно кивают со своих мест.<br/>— я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы поняли — на этот раз, всё серьёзно, — он тяжело вздыхает, вновь выпуская дым через нос. джой всё ещё думает, что он похож на крысу. — за нами следят люди из флинта. с начала года, вроде как. может и дольше.<br/>на минуту в комнате повисает молчание: слышно, как орут кошки с соседнего двора и проезжает машина. из крана капает. джой сжимает руки в кулаки.<br/>— то есть, как следят с начала года? и ты всё это время молчал? — вэнди растерянно смотрит то на него, то на сигарету в его руке.<br/>— мы сами узнали не так давно. случайно поймали какого-то пацана из центра, ошивался рядом всё время. подумали, что как-то это подозрительно, схватили, раскололи, — вэнди задумчиво кусает губу, сыльги осторожно кладёт ладонь ей на коленку. — я продумал план. мы можем…<br/>— как давно ты знаешь? — резко прерывает его айрин. крис переводит взгляд на неё, нервно облизывает губы.<br/>она смотрит так, будто надеется прибить его одним взглядом.<br/>— три недели. но мне нужно было…<br/>— ты знаешь об этом дерьме целых три недели, но удосужился сказать только сейчас? совсем рехнулся? а если бы мы залажали где-то на прошлой неделе? или того раньше? ты, блять, вообще думаешь башкой или нет? — сыльги хлопает по столу ладонью, резко подскакивая на месте. вэнди рядом с ней вздрагивает.<br/>крис щурится и ещё больше становится похож на злую крысу-переростка.<br/>— я просто хочу сказать, что если бы я отозвал вас — возникли бы подозрения., а так, получился неплохой план. и ваше незнание было только на руку.<br/>айрин сжимает сумку в руках — джой успевает заметить боковым зрением. занавески уносит в сторону раковины, выглядят они отвратительно — потасканные с жёлтыми пятнами прямо посредине. каждый раз их хочется стянуть с окна и сжечь, или даже не стягивать, спалить прямо так, вместе с домом.<br/>— что за план? — подаёт голос джой.<br/>— ловля на живца. йерим же всё ещё ходит в школу, да?<br/>всё происходит быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем в кино. сумка айрин улетает в другой конец комнаты — падает рядом с маленькой тумбочкой и валит вазу с сухостоем на пол (один из осколков отлетает к ногам джой).<br/>крис оказывается прижатым к полу; шипит от боли — айрин заломила ему руку и прижимает к голове пистолет. она громко сопит и давит на него.<br/>— ублюдок, — фыркает она. — мы так не договаривались.<br/>— всякое случается, джухён. я не виноват, — хрипло отзывается он, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. — если бы ты дала мне закончить…<br/>— ты угрожал йери, скотина! — джой не выдерживает и бросается к ним, пинает криса по рёбрам. он болезненно охает. айрин всё ещё держит пистолет у его головы.<br/>— не я, а те гондоны из флинта. и не факт, что угрожали. я просто знаю, что за ней больше всего наблюдают.<br/>вэнди раздражённо цокает.<br/>— мы должны уехать из города. сегодня же, — тихо говорит айрин. сыльги согласно кивает, сжимая ладонь на коленке у вэнди. джой сильнее хмурится.<br/>— есть вариант получше…<br/>крис не успевает закончить — его снова пинают по рёбрам. сыльги предлагает пристрелить его и думать дальше (джой думает, что перед этим хотела бы избить его сильнее).<br/>— что ты можешь нам предложить? пачку фальшивых паспортов мы и без тебя сделать сможем, — фыркает айрин.<br/>— я могу перевезти вас в японию. к юте.<br/>айрин вздрагивает, но руки держит крепко.<br/>— ты не общаешься с ютой, — её голос звучит жёстко. джой думает о холодном дуле пистолета. — с ютой никто не общается после…<br/>— если тебе хочется в это верить — пускай, — слова даются ему трудно, дышать всё ещё тяжело. — но он передавал привет и спасибо за связи с семьёй ким. готов вернуть должок, если понадобится.<br/>джой оглядывается на сыльги с вэнди и ловит такие же недоумённые взгляды, как у неё. айрин хмурится сильнее и громко шмыгает носом. крис закрывает глаза, тяжело дышит.<br/>она резко поднимается с пола, сжимая пистолет обеими руками. крис с облегчением вздыхает и ещё с минуту лежит на полу, пытаясь отдышаться.<br/>— айрин, какого хрена? — вэнди резко поднимается со стула (сыльги хватает её за запястье, пытаясь удержать рядом). джой делает пару шагов назад.<br/>— как я могу быть уверена, что ты не напиздел про юту?<br/>единственный, на кого сейчас обращает внимание айрин — это крис, с трудом поднимающийся на ноги. он пару раз кашляет, прежде чем ответить:<br/>— конверт в верхнем ящике. написано для джухён.<br/>она несколько раз хлопает глазами, словно пытается понять — не обманывает ли. пятится к ящикам на кухне, всё ещё держа его на мушке, дёргает ручку от шкафа и косит взглядом в сторону.<br/>она опускает пистолет и достаёт небольшой конверт (джой успевает заметить, что на нём очень много марок).<br/>на пару минут между ними повисает тишина — айрин вертит конверт в руках, крис суёт голову в раковину, под холодную воду. сыльги всё ещё сжимает руку вэнди.<br/>— не будешь читать? — наконец спрашивает крис, вытирая голову кухонным полотенцем. айрин шмыгает носом.<br/>— созвонимся, — говорит она, пряча пистолет за пазуху. — уходим. делать тут больше нечего.<br/>она быстро идёт за своей сумкой, оставляет папки на столе и оборачивается на девочек. сыльги неуверенно поднимается со стула и тянет вэнди за собой. джой стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и не понимает, почему они ничего с ним не сделали.<br/>— джой, — у айрин голос необычно тихий (слишком тихий, думает она). — мы поговорим обо всём дома. идём.<br/>джой тяжело вздыхает, но всё-таки идёт за остальными. крис стоит с полотенцем в руках и наблюдает за ними, пока дверь не закрывается.</p><p>— какого хера сейчас было? — джой взрывается сразу же, как только они садятся в машину и отъезжают на ару десятков метров.<br/>— заткнись, — бросает ей айрин, заворачивая машину за угол.<br/>— ну уж нет, блять! объяснись, на кой-хрен мы ехали в такую срань? послушать про то, что за нами следят и нихуя с этим не сделать? обосраться! отличная работа, айрин, на высоте, как всегда!<br/>— заткнись, блять!<br/>айрин резко останавливается, ладони крепко сжимают руль. джой ударяется лбом о бардачок машины — пристёгиваются обычно все, кроме неё — и тихо стонет от боли. вэнди испуганно переводит взгляд с одной на другую, беспокойно вертя головой.<br/>— айрин, — неуверенно начинает сыльги, — у тебя могут быть тайны, никто не спорит, но… может, стоит объясниться? сейчас не та ситуация, когда у нас могут быть секреты друг от друга.<br/>джой потирает ушибленный лоб, обиженно сопит.<br/>айрин отпускает руль и устало откидывается на сидение. они ещё несколько минут стоят под фонарём в пригороде, пытаясь успокоиться.<br/>— я всё объясню, — айрин облизывает пересохшие губы, собираясь с мыслями. — обязательно. только давайте подождём до дома. мне нужно подумать.<br/>всем нужно подумать.</p><p>они трогаются с места. фонарь позади них резко гаснет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. — walpurgisnacht —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в машине холодно, несмотря на то, что сегодня первое мая. тепло в этом году ужасно опаздывает, как будто не может угнаться за летящими листами отрывного календаря. йери теребит подол клетчатой юбки, разглядывает свои коленки — кровь уже не течёт, но всё равно очень больно — нужно было взять из дома бутылку воды и промыть, но было не до того.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nothing, nowhere. — hopes up (feat. dashboard confessional)<br/>monsta x — destroyer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>всё с самого начала пошло наперекосяк. йери уверена, что это из-за неё: она была самый слабой, она не смогла дать отпор вовремя, она зазевалась…<br/>во всём виновата она.<br/>в машине холодно, несмотря на то, что сегодня первое мая. тепло в этом году ужасно опаздывает, как будто не может угнаться за летящими листами отрывного календаря. йери теребит подол клетчатой юбки, разглядывает свои коленки — кровь уже не течёт, но всё равно очень больно — нужно было взять из дома бутылку воды и промыть, но было не до того.<br/>на джой она смотреть опасается. когда она выгоняла какого-то парня из машины — выглядела пугающе. йери не хочется чувствовать на себя этот взгляд.<br/>ночной детройт выглядит как обычно: многоэтажные панельки горят жёлтыми окнами с отвратительными занавесками, в них мелькают силуэты незнакомых людей и цветочных горшков с подоконников. подвалы подсвечиваются неоновыми вывесками: бар три семёрки, стрип-клуб с пип шоу за дополнительную плату, ещё один бар, ночной клуб «журавли», закусочная; йери знает, что в тени зданий прячутся немногочисленный барыги — ещё совсем рано, меньше двух часов.<br/>осознание, что за последние шестнадцать часов столько всего произошло приходит запоздало: они стоят на красном светофоре, джой стучит пальцем по рулю и тяжело дышит. йери впервые за всё время их поездки решается поднять на неё взгляд: осторожно убирает волосы за ухо, неуверенно поворачивает голову. джой хмурится, пучок на голове растрепался, а губы то и дело повторяют одну и ту же фразу — встретимся в аэропорту.<br/>— джой? — у йери дрожит голос, почти так же как коленки. она сильнее сжимает пальцами подол юбки и кусает губы. ей не хочется слышать ответ и чужой голос, то каким он может быть — злым, расстроенным, разочарованным.<br/>ей хочется услышать ответ — что-то ободряющее, что-то близкое и родное, что-то от чего сразу же будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.<br/>светофор над ними загорается зелёным. джой трогается вперёд, беззвучно повторяя одну и ту же фразу. йери отворачивается к окну.</p><p>дженни говорит ей молчать, пока она не разрешит. говорит:<br/>— тебе лучше меня слушаться, тогда никто не пострадает. у нас ведь нет с вами конфликтов, мы просто хотим проучить криса и его змеиное гнездо. вы ведь с ним почти не связаны, верно?<br/>и йери соглашается; кивает головой на каждую сказанную для неё фразу, послушно доедает гамбургер, когда дженни говорит, что нужно поесть. кетчуп течёт у неё по пальцам и пачкает джинсы — дженни называет её неряхой и вытирает капли салфеткой.<br/>— если будешь так себя вести, твои подруги точно всё поймут, — она раздражённо цокает, выбрасывая грязные салфетки в сторону лестницы. — а ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы они поняли, верно? ты ведь хочешь, чтобы всё остались живы?<br/>йери соглашается — кивает головой и пытается улыбнуться. у неё на глаза наворачиваются слёзы и краснеют щёки. она сдавленно шмыгает носом и роняет гамбургер на пол.<br/>— ты жалкая.<br/>голос дженни звучит безэмоционально — как у диктора новостей про войны и катастрофы. констатация фактов: сегодня в урагане погибло двадцать человек, на испытаниях нового оружия пострадали десять солдат, ким йери испортила себя и другим жизнь.<br/>пару лет назад она часто представляла себе такие ситуации — когда от неё будет зависеть их безопасность. как она храбро пустит пулю в лоб тем, кто обидит её семью, как перехитрит всех, одним махом, никто даже не поймёт. как девочки потом будут ей гордится. йери думала, что у неё есть для этого силы.<br/>смогла бы она сейчас выпустить дженни пулю в лоб?<br/>— нам нужно собираться. скоро нас могут хватиться. вытрись и пойдём.<br/>йери согласно кивает и громко шмыгает носом.<br/>дженни раздражённо фыркает, но в ответ ничего не говорит.</p><p>айрин смотрит, как вода в кастрюле закипает — вэнди предложила сварить фасоль и поесть с лапшой.<br/>— ты знаешь рецепт фасолей? — спрашивает джой, привалившись к дверному косяку. айрин пожимает плечами.<br/>— сначала надо, чтобы вода закипела, наверное. и потом её бросить туда?<br/>— мы точно не пропустили ничего? — айрин разводит руками и снимает крышку с кастрюли, высыпает фасоль прямо из пакета.<br/>горячие капли обжигают ей руки, она шипит сквозь зубы и натягивает рукава кофты до самых пальцев. пустой пакет из-под фасоли пихает в мусор. джой позади тихо вздыхает.<br/>— всё-таки, мне кажется мы что-то упускаем.<br/>— ты про фасоль или?<br/>она пожимает плечами — почти как айрин пару минут назад. старая привычка — в старшей школе она часто ей подражала: держала сигареты, как она, носила похожую одежду, даже разговаривала похоже (если бы не проблемы с дикцией — было бы не отличить).<br/>— мне кажется, что-то случится. я не понимаю, что, но оно близко.<br/>айрин фыркает, перемешивая фасоль в кастрюле.<br/>— туда нужна соль?<br/>— откуда я знаю? я вообще-то хотела пиццу.<br/>— ты иногда хуже, чем йери.<br/>— ну, не даром мы сёстры, — джой смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой.<br/>айрин поворачивает голову в её сторону. она всё ещё не смыла вчерашний макияж: у неё слиплись ресницы, а тени осыпались; единственное, что она вчера стёрла — ярко-красную помаду с губ. айрин не понимает такой избирательности, но ничего против не говорит — сама разберётся, не маленькая.<br/>— детские дома всегда так сплочают?<br/>— не смотрела на других, не знаю.<br/>айрин накрывает кастрюлю крышкой в тот момент, когда из коридора доносится хлопок двери — йери вернулась домой. джой почти сразу же выходит, ненадолго задерживает взгляд на плите и разворачивается в сторону коридора.<br/>— ты помнишь, о чём мы вчера говорили? — айрин лезет в холодильник за соком и молоком. джой еле слышно фыркает — помнит и не согласна.<br/>айрин наливает сок в кружку и долго смотрит на плавающую в нём апельсиновую мякоть. из коридора слышно, как джой звонко смеётся — йери наверняка опять рассказывает что-то про бобби или джеффри или дженни или кого-то ещё из своих одноклассников.<br/>она тяжело вздыхает — отнимать всё это ни у кого не хочется, но другого выбора нет — открывает верхний ящик и достаёт оттуда разорванный конверт с письмом от донёна и юты, несколько раз перечитывает обратный адрес на конверте и выбрасывает его в мусор.<br/>у айрин ощущение, что уедут они в спешке, но говорить об этом с йери ей всё ещё не хочется — с подростками всегда тяжело, непонятно как она отреагирует.<br/>она залпом выпивает весь стакан апельсинового сока и долго морщится — мякоть застревает между зубов.</p><p>сыльги лениво поднимается с кровати — вэнди уже встала и бегает по комнате — ищет расчёску и джинсы. спросонья она мало что понимает, только щурит глаза, пытаясь хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться.<br/>— который час? — сонно спрашивает она. вэнди вздрагивает, едва не выронив сумку из рук.<br/>— около шести вечера. поспи ещё, я сама соберусь.<br/>она снова принимается носиться по комнате, выхватывая вещи то тут, то там и забрасывая их в чемодан возле кровати. сыльги смотрит в него — половина завалена американскими сигаретами, джинсовыми куртками и пистолетами.<br/>— забавно, если бы мы официально переезжали через границу, нас бы депортировали или типа того, — она криво ухмыляется. вэнди кидает в неё подушкой.<br/>— слишком много думаешь.<br/>сыльги пожимает плечами и падает обратно на кровать; она слышит, как вэнди подходит к чемодану и бросает туда ворох одежды (думать о том, что им потом вместе это всё раскладывать ей как-то не хочется — после сна всё ещё лениво и хочется ничего не делать ещё как минимум тысячу лет). кровать прогибается под весом вэнди — она ложится рядом и обнимает её со спины. сыльги медленно поворачивается к ней лицом, аккуратно убирает чёлку у неё со лба.<br/>«нужно что-то сказать», — думает она.<br/>в коридоре хлопает дверь — йери пришла домой. они обе вздрагивают от неожиданности.<br/>необходимость говорить отпадает — момент уходит. вэнди поднимается с кровати и идёт в сторону кухни. сыльги кутается в одеяло и надеется уснуть ещё минут на тридцать.</p><p>йери страшно возвращаться домой — кажется, что все вокруг знают про её секреты, про то, как она облажалась, про её доверие к неправильными людям; всё то время, пока она едет на автобусе, у неё дрожат колени и хочется плакать — у девочки по соседству очень не вовремя начинает слишком громко играть «it’s my party» и йери становится только хуже (пошла нахрен лесли гор).<br/>дженни сказала ей молчать — голос до сих пор звучит у неё в голове; сталь, битое стекло и хруст свежего снега под ногами — ей кажется, что её закрыли в бункере вместе со старым проигрывателем пластинок и все они заели на одном моменте (жалкая, жалкая, жалкая, ты такая жалкая). в какой-то момент она теряется между чужим голосом у себя в голове и реальностью настолько, что проезжает свою остановку и чуть не уезжает на другой конец города.<br/>йери ничего не остаётся, кроме как плестись домой пешком — мелочи на проезд не осталось, а позвонить джой и попросить её забрать не позволяет совесть (она сегодня уже прогуляла школу и сдала всю их семью — этого итак слишком много). она идёт мимо магазина со спортивной одеждой, мимо кофейни, в которой не так давно сыльги работала на полставки — все называли её сара и каждый вечер ели оставшиеся булочки и банановый хлеб; мимо переулка, в котором они ждали, пока заберёт их (кажется, тогда они должны были подбросить записи со старых кассет и прихватить с собой несколько папок с документами; они частенько так делали, но тогда йери впервые пошла вместе с ними).<br/>с каждым новым поворотом ей всё больше кажется, что она провела тут как минимум лет десять, а не полтора года. всё кажется ей таким родным, привычным и правильным –одна мысль о том, что уже не будет как раньше её пугает (почти так же сильно, как осознание — им скоро придётся уходить).</p><p>она приходит домой только через два часа — долго не решается заходить и медленно бродит по кварталу, стараясь успокоить пульс и выглядеть не такой запуганной. йери всё ещё сомневается, что ничего не говорить — хорошая идея, но страх давит ей на горло так сильно — всё, что она может это натянуто улыбаться и отмахиваться ото всех тихим: «тяжёлый день, я просто устала».<br/>айрин пристально смотрит на неё, но ничего такого не говорит.<br/>— на ужин фасоль с грибами.<br/>джой кривится и высовывает кончик языка. йери продолжает натянуто улыбаться и спрашивает, нужно ли чем-то помочь на кухне. из комнаты выходит вэнди — громко здоровается с йери и спрашивает, куда из дома пропали все расчёски.<br/>айрин просит йери помочь на кухне — она без пререканий соглашается и идёт мыть овощи.</p><p>— почему вас вчера не было?<br/>бобби налетает с вопросами бесцеремонно, как будто так и нужно. дженни смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением и отвечает что-то вроде «женские секреты, тебе не понять». йери смотрит на бабочек за стеклом — биология начнётся через пять минут и она не знает, как пережить их и не сбежать.<br/>перед уроками дженни поймала её около школы — йери подумала, что у неё на руке точно останутся синяки от того, как сильно она её сжала. они улыбнулись друг другу и дженни пообещала ей, что если она проговорится — перережет ей горло или просто пристрелит.<br/>йери смотрит на часы. четыре минуты.<br/>— так значит, прогуливали, да? — фыркает бобби, пролистывая учебник. — могли бы с собой позвать, я знаю много классных мест.<br/>— ты же всё время дома сидишь, какие классные места? супермаркет или автоматы недалеко от школы? — дженни пинает его стул. бобби неловко ойкает и отворачивается к учебнику. йери смотрит на часы.<br/>три минуты.<br/>— чего притихла? — спрашивает у неё дженни, дотрагиваясь до её плеча. она вздрагивает и чуть не роняет тетрадь на пол.<br/>— задумалась.<br/>— о чём думаешь? — дженни сидит, подперев щёку ладонью, и внимательно смотрит ей в глаза. йери шумно сглатывает, хотя в горле ужасно сухо.<br/>— о будущем.<br/>оставшиеся две с половиной минуты они молчат — бобби шумно пролистывает учебник, а йери смотрит в стену. дженни читает «о мышах и людях», иногда шумно зевает.</p><p>джой стучит пальцем по рулю, напряжённо глядя на пробегающих мимо учеников. йери задерживается после уроков; такого ни разу не было и почему-то случилось именно в тот день, когда им всем меньше всего это нужно. она кусает нижнюю губу, делает музыку в приёмнике ещё тише — еле слышно, как шуршит голос бон джови, его почти сразу заглушает чей-то громкий смех с улицы. джой заправляет волосы за уши, прикрывает глаза. ей ужасно надоело бегать. она привыкла к спокойствию, хоть и относительному — забирать йери из школы, работать в закусочной, готовить ужин на всех.<br/>не переезжать.<br/>не бояться, что тебя могут подстрелить.<br/>не бояться, что тебя отыщет полиция и точно посадят или сдадут невесть куда.<br/>и сейчас всё так резко переёбывается — что это такое и почему так получилось? джой с тихим смешком выдавливает из себя:<br/>— это гомофобия.<br/>и вздрагивает, когда слышит, как в окно кто-то стучит. она открывает глаза и поворачивает голову — йери и дженни стоят около её машины. йери устало улыбается, дженни обнимает её за плечи.<br/>джой открывает окно.<br/>— можно дженни с нами пообедает? у неё дома никого, ей одной страшно и непривычно, — дженни приветливо машет рукой и широко улыбается.<br/>джой недовольно хмурится.<br/>— у нас вообще-то планы были, — начинает было она, но дженни её тут же перебивает.<br/>начинает говорить, что долго не пробудет, что нужно только подождать, пока её тётка из сакраменто приедет в город и заберёт её, что она давно у них не была и соскучилась. джой хмурится ещё сильнее — дженни у них дома никогда надолго не задерживалась. вздохнув, она кивает им на заднее сидение.<br/>— ненадолго можно.<br/>йери смущённо улыбается, ставит рюкзак себе в ноги.<br/>они трогаются с места в сторону их дома.</p><p>сыльги никогда особо не любила дженни, ей всё время казалось, что она лезет куда её не просят. взять хотя бы тот раз, когда она подбила йери покрасить волосы без разрешения. никто бы и против не был, если бы она только сказала раньше, а не просто пришла домой с копной выбеленных волос. или тот раз, когда она спутала их комнату с вэнди с туалетом — хорошо, что они тогда в ней были, неизвестно, что бы случилось, если бы она заметила пистолет или фальшивые паспорта.<br/>поэтому сейчас, когда они почти сидят на чемоданах, её появление в их квартире похоже на несмешную шутку, которая с каждой минутой становится всё хуже и хуже.<br/>всё началось с дурацкой фасоли — у дженни оказалась на неё аллергия (у кого вообще бывает аллергия на фасоль?) и айрин пришлось бежать в аптеку за лекарствами. в больницу она ехать отказалась, сказала — главное принять какие-то таблетки с мудрёным названием и всё будет в порядке.<br/>они с йери сидели на подоконнике, йери держала её за руку, а джой ходила по комнате из стороны в сторону. сыльги с вэнди сидели на диване, то и дело переглядываясь.<br/>— мне что-то совсем нехорошо, — тихо говорит дженни, смотря йери в глаза. — отведёшь меня до туалета?<br/>сыльги хочется возмутиться — она не выглядит настолько обессилившей, чтобы водить её по дому за руку — но йери с готовностью спрыгивает с подоконника и осторожно помогает ей пройти в коридор.<br/>когда дверь позади них хлопает, вэнди говорит:<br/>— мне это не нравится.<br/>сыльги согласно кивает. джой приваливается спиной к стене и тяжело вздыхает.<br/>— скоро закончится. нужно только немного потерпеть.<br/>дверь ванной хлопает ещё раз. из коридора слышится тихое «ай» от йери. они напрягаются, вэнди выключает телевизор и поворачивает голову в сторону коридорной двери — через секунду дженни открывает её с ноги и роняет йери на колени. к её голове приставлен пистолет.<br/>— спокойно, — с улыбкой говорит дженни. — без паники. вы делаете то, что я вам говорю и никто не пострадает.<br/>йери громко шмыгает носом и сжимает руки в кулаки. джой стоит у стены поражённо открыв рот; сыльги хватает вэнди за руку и мысленно корит себя за то, что уже прибрала все пистолеты подальше.<br/>— что тебе нужно? — голос у джой надломленный, ощущение, что ещё немного — и она начнёт кричать.<br/>— о, самая малость, — дженни мерзко улыбается, глядя ей в глаза. — документы на саммерса и пакет с коксом, которые вы спиздили из флинта.<br/>— подружка, ты ёбнулась? — вэнди нервно сглатывает, глядя на пистолет у виска йери. — мы всё ещё двадцать раз отвезли крису, мы только перевозим товар, а не храним!<br/>дженни закатывает глаза и пару раз стреляет в стену рядом с джой и потолок. в местах, куда попали пули, остаются маленькие чёрные дырочки.<br/>— мне повторить яснее, сучки? я не уйду отсюда, пока вы не…<br/>договорить она не успевает — половину её головы сносит айрин с пистолетом в руках.<br/>— собирайтесь, — говорит она, пряча пистоле за пазуху. — надо валить. несколько часов пережидаем на заброшках, в два ночи встречаемся в аэропорту.</p><p>машину приходится бросить в километре от места встречи — до аэропорта приходится бежать. джой закидывает две сумки себе на плечи, а йери отдаёт рюкзак. никто не ждал, что уехать из страны будет легко, но про погоню они почему-то не подумали. джой ведёт их через небольшой лес рядом с аэропортом, постоянно оглядывается на йери — не отстала ли — и то и дело проверяет часы. у них осталось десять минут.<br/>— ты нормально? — спрашивает она, обернувшись в очередной раз. йери хочет что-то сказать — джой видит как она открывает рот. почему-то ей хорошо запоминаются пятна засохшей крови дженни у неё на джинсовке.<br/>— всё нормально, — говорит йери одновременно со звуком выстрела. она вздрагивает и удивлённо смотрит себе на живот — красное пятно расползается по жёлтой футболке. джой еле сдерживает крик, роняет сумки на землю и уже было кидается к ней навстречу, как вдруг раздаётся ещё один выстрел, ещё и ещё.<br/>йери падает на землю с пробитым бедром и головой. джой смотрит на неё целых десять секунд и убегает в сторону аэропорта.<br/>сумки так и остаются лежать на земле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. — family first —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>в первый год, правда, они в основном сидели дома — учили язык, прятались от полиции. айрин долго пыталась связаться с родственниками из кореи, но ничего толкового не вышло — трубку так и не взяли, а позже донён сказал, что в том доме уже пару лет никто не живёт.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nothing, nowhere. — clarity in kerosene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>летом дни всегда проходят лениво, особенно ближе к концу июля — они уезжают на острова и пару месяцев ничего не делают, что-то типа «семейного» отпуска для всех из клана юты (как они так легко стали его частью для большинства всё ещё остаётся загадкой, но противиться никто не собирается).<br/>в первый год, правда, они в основном сидели дома — учили язык, прятались от полиции. айрин долго пыталась связаться с родственниками из кореи, но ничего толкового не вышло — трубку так и не взяли, а позже донён сказал, что в том доме уже пару лет никто не живёт. сыльги жаловалась и говорила, что в канаде было бы проще, потому что они все хотя бы знают язык и у вэнди там родственники (а с кленовым сиропом и шайбами можно смириться). джой разговаривала мало, в основном только когда спрашивали («хочешь поесть?», «сколько время?», «ты пойдёшь с нами в парк?»), больше читала и слушала кассеты и диски из америки. момо сказала, что это нормально — мина после девяносто третьего не могла оправиться два года.<br/>о том, что случилось в аэропорту, никто не говорил — предпочитали не ворошить раны и поскорее смириться. юта сказал, что они могут перевезти тело, если вдруг возникнет такая необходимость, но в итоге не вышло — йери так и не нашли. крис сказал:<br/>— наверное, это та шайка из флинта постаралась.<br/>проверять никто не захотел.</p><p>айрин просыпается от детского плача — донхёк снова капризничает, или ему приснился кошмар — дети в его возрасте ещё не разговаривают, чтобы спросить. она устало поднимается с кровати, лямка от ночнушки сползает у неё с плеча, сонно щурится, оборачивается через плечо: джой снова забрала себе все одеяла и громко сопит. айрин прикрывает её голые лодыжки и неторопливо идёт в сторону ванной.<br/>донхёк быстро затихает — ей кажется, что она слышит тихий голос донёна, пытающегося его убаюкать. наверняка сказать не может — летом сана редко выключает радио на ночь. айрин заходит в ванную и умывается холодной водой, когда она выходит — дом снова кутается в сонную тишину.<br/>в коридорах темно — на ночь редко включают свет, а солнце за окном ещё не появляется (вэнди вчера говорила, что обещали дождь, скорее всего сегодня они все будут лениво валяться по всем углам и благополучно ничего не делать). айрин проходит мимо дивана в гостиной и накидывает на плечи плед — крис прислал в подарок в позапрошлом году.<br/>айрин выходит из дома, кутается в пёстрый плед на плечах.<br/>с моря тянет холодом и солёным воздухом, она морщится — оно успело ей надоесть за две недели; смотрит на юту — он стоит рядом с магнолией, зелёные листья и колкие ветки.<br/>— кто-то ещё проснулся?<br/>— кто-то вообще ложился? — спрашивает он, не поворачивая головы. айрин закатывает глаза.<br/>— вопросом на вопрос отвечать не принято.<br/>— у кого? американцев? — юта оборачивается в её сторону. две серьги на его ушах ударяются друг о друга — звон почти не слышно. айрин закатывает глаза. — мы не в америке, джухён.<br/>— мы не в корее, чтобы ты называл меня по имени, — раздражённо фыркает она. юта ухмыляется.<br/>— прости. всё время забывается.<br/>она недовольно смотрит на него: на его руки в татуировках, на кривой шрам на подбородке, на дурацкие широкие пижамные штаны, волочащиеся по земле. устало вздыхает.<br/>— ты неисправим.<br/>юта пожимает плечами. айрин не знает, что сказать, задирает голову в небо. над ними плывут тяжёлые серые тучи — не очень уютно и холодно. ветер кусает её за голые ноги.<br/>— кофе?<br/>— было бы здорово.<br/>они уходят в дом. за окном начинается дождь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>